titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nueva York (Segunda Parte)
It's the early morning of Monday 25th November 1861, and the moment of truth has arrived for our heroes. Four of them will soon make their way to Bull Finance for what will certainly prove to be intriguing interview sessions. Mrs. Plater (AKA La Mística), on the other hand, will remain hidden in the background until she is needed. Mr. Harris (AKA President Juárez) will join them for lunch in order to inquire about the outcome. They all head for their interviews, which turn out to be interesting experiences for all of them. Whilst Mr. Jones (AKA Rascar Cápac) is being interviewed for the role of Finance Officer, Mr. Johnson (AKA Supamaanz) and Mr. Plater (El Tigre de Plata) are being accompanied by Lady Johnson (AKA El Enigma) to an interview both are having with Mr. Bull. Oddly enough, it's only after the interview has commenced that Mr. Bull sees Lady Johnson with them, drinking a cup of tea; he points out the irregularity of a mother attending her son's interview, She persuades him to let her stay, citing concern for the future well-being of her "son" given his previous career mistakes. Mr. Bull asks her what makes her so certain that he'll perform the job of security guard well if he has such a laundry list of past mistakes; she corrects him, citing his many accomplishments over the years as well, in addition to his overall strength of character that simply needs a bit of tweaking. Deciding to give Mr. Johnson a further chance, he asks him to elaborate on how he would handle potential compromises to the security of the bank. Mr. Johnson explains that he would patrol the perimeter, examine people, and stop any potentially dodgy characters. When Mr. Bull asks Mr. Johnson how he would be able to spot dodgy characters, Mr. Johnson clarifies that said characters would be engaging in shifty eye movements and possibly be nervously moving toward the bank, careful to attempt to spot trouble in advance. Mr. Bull then asks Mr. Johnson what he would do if someone did not show such obvious signs of shifty behaviour. Mr. Johnson becomes vague, saying that there are always ways to know. Mr. Bull is somewhat disappointed by this answer. Hoping for better answers, Mr. Bull then turns to Mr. Plater. Mr. Plater explains that there are visible signs of distress, even if the would-be criminal is doing everything in his power to conceal them. Mr. Plater then cites examples of unsure gait, however cleverly masked, and declares that such body language can never be mistaken if one's eyes are careful enough. Additionally, Mr. Plater clarifies that he will do more than just give the would-be robber a menacing look; he will physically dismiss the robber through the use of physical force. Mr. Bull is somewhat more satisfied with this answer but is as yet not fully sure that he can trust the candidates, and he makes this known to his assembled interviewees. Mr. Johnson then redeems himself by pointing out that British America has many enemies, both foreign and domestic, that would be interested in causing Bull Finances to fall into financial ruin, thus crippling the British American economy. He in fact expresses a singular disdain for Gran Colombians and their barbarous ways and vows to protect Bull Finances against all its would-be detractors, both foreign and domestic. Mr. Bull is quite impressed with Mr. Johnson's ability to see beyond immediate security needs and orders both gentlemen to report to him at 8:30 AM for uniform fittings. Satisfied with the outcome, the interviewees, Lady Johnson, and Mr. Jones get into their carriage and head back to the Waldorf Hotel, where Mr. Harris et al are waiting for them. Over a lunch of cucumber sandwiches (for which our heroes, apart from Lady Johnson, do their level best to hide their disgust), Mr. Harris inquires about how they fared. Mr. Jones is happy with his post as Finance Officer, at £10 per day and affording him the opportunity to examine Bull Finance's transactions; Messrs. Plater and Johnson are equally happy at their opportunities but are less happy about their security salaries of £4 per day. Lady Johnson and Mr. Harris are happy at the good news but they also quietly express their unhappiness at all parties having discussed their earnings so openly in a society in which openly discussing matters of money is considered to be ill-mannered. The gentlemen quietly apologise and agree never to act so brazenly again in similar situations. The party have their lunch and then tea in relative calm, and they then retire to bed. The next morning at 8:30 AM, Messrs. Plater, Johnson, and Jones arrive for the commencement of their respective posts, whilst Lady Johnson occupies herself in the front lobby of the building by having a natter with the "respectable ladies" who are engaging in various transactions at the bank. Happy to see Messrs. Plater and Johnson, Mr. Bull greets them warmly and introduces them to the tailor, who dutifully takes their measurements and fits them into very officious looking grey security uniforms (more closely resembling Confederate Army uniforms from the time-line with which the viewer is familiar), pistols included. They then take up their duties. The morning is relatively uneventful, with both gentlemen sending petty thugs and thieves on their way with a shove and a warning; however, by the afternoon, their situation becomes much more interesting. A very tall, well-dressed, strongly built chap and four of his well-dressed compatriots approach the bank. Somewhat suspicious of their motives, Mr. Plater asks if he can help the stranger; the stranger says no, that he's simply going in to withdraw some funds as per normal. Mr. Johnson approaches and asks if he and Mr. Plater can escort him in; finding this somewhat irregular (and betraying a hint of annoyance), the chap reluctantly agrees. Unbeknownst to the chap and his entourage, Lady Johnson is watching him very closely as she gossips with the ladies at the bank; she instantly recognises him as her old friend Ben Brewer, AKA The Bruiser - an underworld crime boss known to her former mentor, Edward Miles. Brewer approaches the bank teller and points his pistol at the teller, his left hand obscuring the pistol (although the presence of a weapon is fairly obvious to the Johnsons and Mr. Plater), and quietly demands all the money the teller can manage; upon seeing this interaction taking place, Lady Johnson uses the point of her umbrella to deflect the pistol out of harm's way, while Mr. Johnson and Mr. Plater grab The Bruiser and escort him out of the building, encouraging his entourage to follow suit. Lady Johnson walks with them outside and then discreetly guides The Bruiser and his entourage around the corner to an alleyway so they can talk. Lady Johnson psychologically disarms The Bruiser by stating that she can tell he's fallen on hard times if he's robbing banks; The Bruiser confesses that business has been slow as of late. She then offers him a deal: if he meets with her compatriots at the Waldorf Hotel around tea-time in order to discuss a potential bank heist at Bull Finance, she and her compatriots will help him in his endeavours. Intrigued, he agrees to meet her at the Waldorf Hotel for tea. Our heroes are settling down to a typically British evening meal, when The Bruiser turns up in his Sunday best attire, followed soon after by Mr. Harris and his private retinue. Mr. Harris soon thanks, pays, and dismisses Lydia the Maidservant for having performed her daily services, and Mr. Harris' private retinue of servants (Gran Colombian spies in reality) join him and The Bruiser at the dining table. Over a lengthy meal they discuss the details of the plan. Mr. Harris and Lady Johnson in particular are emphatic that they are less interested in acquiring money than they are in seeing Bull Finance lose money; The Bruiser is quite happy with this arrangement but asks out of personal curiosity who might wish to see such financial harm come to Mr. Bull. Lady Johnson answers that she represents certain interested and moneyed parties although she does not reveal who said parties are; the answer, although cryptic, seems to satisfy The Bruiser. The conversation then swiftly moves on to how the job will be accomplished. Lady Johnson inquires as to whom The Bruiser knows that might be both expendable and just willing enough to take a risk for financial gain; The Bruiser enthusiastically puts forth that his financial troubles are mainly due to traitors who were in his midst, and since they remain unaware that he knows of the betrayal, he feels confident he can approach them about "helping" him. Mr. Johnson and Mr. Plater chime in that they've familiarised themselves with the bank vault's guard routine, and that the guards change at 1 PM. Lady Johnson suggests that the co-conspirators meet for lunch at The Rose Garden (local café) across the street from the bank at 12:30 PM, when Mr. Johnson and Mr. Plater are on their lunch break, in order to ensure that the stage is set properly. After a brief lunch to confirm that everything is put into place, Lady Johnson suggests, Mr. Johnson and Mr. Plater will replace the existing bank vault guards at the appointed time, which will then allow The Bruiser and his "crew" to set up a fake robbery as a diversion for Mr. Johnson and Mr. Plater to "attend to," thus enabling the vault to be penetrated and looted. The co-conspirators all agree to the plan, and The Bruiser departs with a full belly and a mind full of revenge and looting. The next morning passes uneventfully for Mr. Plater and Mr. Johnson, and then 12:30 rolls around, at which time they join their co-conspirators for a pleasant lunch at The Rose Garden and confirm the details and that everything is in place. After the meal, Messrs. Plater and Johnson head back to the bank to change the guards, El Enigma slowly makes her way to her nattering place at the bank, and The Bruiser discreetly readies his men. Messrs. Plater and Johnson go to "replace" the other vault guards. The vault guards - introducing themselves as James Jones and John Smith - inquire about their new replacements; Messrs. Plater and Johnson say (truthfully) that they've only just started yesterday. Finding nothing suspect about this, Messrs. Jones and Smith go on to have a pleasant lunch - or so they think. Lady Johnson is chatting away about local gossip, when suddenly four "robbers" come in (including The Bruiser), asking for all the money the tellers can muster; Lady Johnson knows this is her cue to get ready, so she runs to the back where the vault is, making sure to appear panicked. Seeing Lady Johnson run toward them in a "panic," Messrs. Plater and Johnson know this is their cue to attempt to "stop" the "robbery." Both men draw their pistols and order the "robbers" to freeze; the "robbers" respond in kind by demanding that both men put their guns down and walk away. Seeing that they have "no choice," Messrs. Plater and Johnson put their guns away and step back... ...when four policemen enter the bank and shoot the robbers dead - except for The Bruiser! At least they look like policemen - until Messrs. Plater and Johnson realise that real policemen wouldn't have spared The Bruiser. The high-ranking "policemen" order Mr. Johnson to secure the bank vault with two of their officers whilst they aid Mr. Plater in "arresting" The Bruiser. Mr. Johnson and his "mother" work feverishly to help The Bruiser's men fill the money bags, taking occasional bundles of British American money themselves. Whilst Bull Finance is being robbed to the tune of £1 million, the "policemen" and Mr. Plater escort The Bruiser outside and to the alley so that he can go round to the back and help the other two men get away with the cash - or so they think. The only problem is that four actual policemen who were off-duty and having lunch at the Rose Garden actually heard the pistol shots at the bank! They soon come across to find Mr. Plater and two fake policemen attempting to shoo The Bruiser away to the alley, and they yell "Police! Freeze," which startles the men. The fake policemen attempt to shoot at the cops, who mow them down mercilessly. The cops then approach and arrest Mr. Plater and The Bruiser; originally Mr. Plater pretends to go along with being escorted away in order to keep the façade of British respectability going... ...but he finds he cannot allow the charade to go on any further, not with his friends potentially in trouble! He breaks free from his police captors, reaches deep into one of his pockets, puts on his luchador mask, and once again becomes...EL TIGRE DE PLATA! El Tigre de Plata wastes no time clotheslining three of the officers, whilst The Bruiser punches out the fourth. Unfortunately for The Bruiser, however, two more police officers turn up, and one of them shoots him right in the head - or so the viewing audience can tell from behind him, unable to see anything but the back of The Bruiser's head fall away and the smoking pistol of the police officer lingering there for effect. Not wanting to become a similar statistic, El Tigre de Plata leaps into the air at the officers and punches them out, knocking them out cold. He then runs through the alley to the back of the bank, where El Enigma, Rascar Cápac, and Supamaanz are waiting. After the robbers take the last of their money, our heroes begin to hear the unmistakable sound of police wagons in the distance; El Enigma runs as fast as she can to the Waldorf Hotel to collect La Mística and President Juárez. He arrives just in time to teleport everyone back to Tenochtitlán before the approaching policemen can get to them. Meanwhile, Mr. Bull has just found out that he has been robbed of more than £1 million, and that those he thought were his employees were Gran Colombian spies, as confirmed by eye-witness employee accounts of seeing El Tigre de Plata fighting off police officers. Mr. Bull angrily shouts, "I will have...MY REVENGE ON GRAN COLOMBIA!!!" The threat from Mr. Bull, and British America in general, is far from over.